Living after Death
by twilighter616
Summary: When Edward left, Jacob dies trying to protect Bella, so Bella seeks comfort from Mike. Mike, well you know, sucks at life, so natually Bella was better off dead. What happens at college when the Cullen family returns?
1. One morning, driving along

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I am only a lowly peasant girl that likes to write. _

_And now I am going to bother you with some trite news that is of no importance: This is my first Fan fiction story. Any kind of criticism is welcomed; I'd rather know than be in the dark and laughed at. Uh... Read, enjoy, and review! SUBSCRIBE :) _

BEEP

I groaned and rolled over to shut off the alarm clock, and to my dismay, I was dumped onto the floor. I closed my eyes, and waited for some sort of pain to claim me. Aaah, there it is. Wait, OWW.

BEEP

_Darn, _I thought to myself. _What is so wrong with a person trying to sleep in? I try to, and I nearly get killed._

I looked up at the alarm clock and discovered that it was already 7:45. _I can sleep a few more hours… _I was already halfway on my bed when I remembered.

OH SHOOT!! Today was the day that I was supposed to go to the wedding planners'. Mrs. Schlotzky would be upset if I were late.

I grumbled, rolled out of bed and ran, as fast as my usual clumsiness would allow, to the bathroom. I ran my brush through my hair, put it up in a ponytail, and then ran back to my room.

When High School was over, Mike and I decided to go to the University of Washington. I went because it was more convenient for me, and Mike went because he wanted to get away from his mom. We lived in the same apartment complex, but I was in the East District, and Mike was in the West District.

The stereo onthe alarm clockin my room was playing the localhits station, and there was a song that came on that made me stop dead in my tracks. I knew that song. It was _I still miss you _by_ Keith Anderson. _

That song was going to be the death of me. I hated it because one, It fit me perfectly. I miss Edward so much it hurts. It feels like I am physically coming apartwhen I think of him sometimes. And two, there is no way I can convince myself that he would ever feel the same. He's the one that left. He's the one that told me that he didn't want me anymore. He's the one that made me cry myself to sleep at night for almost 4 months. When he left he took my reason for living, or even existing, with him.

It has been 3 years since Edward left me, and I am now engaged to be married to Mike Newton, and we have been engaged for a year and a half. Part of the reason that I agreed to marry him was that I was hoping for Edward to pop of the bushes and say that I was the only girl for him, and that he wanted me back. Okay, maybe not so dramatically, but you get the point.

But life is not in the mood for giving me a fairytale… Or even a best friend.

Jacob Black, my best friend who was a werewolf, was killed by Victoria. He was patrolling the perimeter outside of my house, and she showed up. I told him he shouldn't have been out there alone, but he wouldn't listen. Anyway, the next day, Sam, Embry, and Quil showed up at my house and told me that he was missing. A few weeks later, they realized he was dead.

I shook my head to clear my head of the sour memories and headed over to my wardrobe. It was full of rock band t-shirts, every color flat shoe, and blue jeans. No skirts, dresses, or dressy-type clothes. I only owned one dressy piece of clothing and it was a blue blouse that reminded me of him. I wore it on days when I was depressed or when I was thinking of Edward.

I put on the blue blouse, my favorite pair of blue jeans, and my black flats.

Today Mike and I were supposed to meet the wedding planner for details about the wedding cake and my dress. My dress was beautiful. It was Cinderella in the extreme, and it was midnight blue.

I looked over at my nightstand table and saw a picture of me and Mike at the movies. Angela took the picture because she had just gotten a new camera and said that we looked so cute together. I was asleep and leaning on his shoulder, and Mike was kissing my hair.

Why did I ever agree to marry him? It wasn't nice of me. I did it because I thought that it would fill that void in my life left by Edward. I thought that if I believed hard enough that he would actually become my knight in shining armor, but he turned out to be the frog that would never turn into a prince.

Don't get me wrong, I love Mike, but I love him like I love Charlie; No more than family.

The sound of my phone ringing snapped me from my thoughts.

I ran to my phone (as fast as my clumsiness would allow) and saw that there was a new text. It was from Mike, and it said to hurry or we would be late.Another thing to add on about the love issue with Mike: he was impatient. I texted him back and said I was on my way. I turned and strode down the front hallway to the front door.

I went to my new Lexus, and started towards the West District. I was going to pick Mike up today, because his car was in the shop for a fender-bender a few weeks ago… He never takes driving seriously.

The Lexus was a gift from Alice. She had contacted me a few weeks ago for my birthday and said that she was giving me a present. I tried to tell her no, but she said she wanted to, so what was Igoing to do? She also said that she missed me so much, and she would see me soon. Well, I haven't seen her yet, but I wouldn't lose hope.

When I was near the South District, I saw a Silver Volvo, a Red M3, and a Canary Yellow Porsche in a neat row near the first apartment. _There's no way!!_, I thought. I tried to put my foot back on the gas pedal, but then I saw Jasper and Emmett come out of the house laughing and heading towards the Volvo.

I couldn't remember how to breathe. My heart started pounding from the lack of oxygen, and the last thing I remember was seeing two pairs of golden eyes looking in my direction.


	2. I don't wanna be in Love

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I own Twilight. NANANANNA!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer: No you don't!*grabs copyright and runs away***

**Me: Darn you Stephenie!!**

_Okay, so I really wasn't kidding when I said review!! It makes me kind of sad when you subscribe, but don't tell me your thoughts. But I won't be one of those people who are so evil as to go to the lengths of not posting until they get so many reviews. No, I'm writing to see if I can actually get through the story. It gives me something to do on the weekends._

_Please don't expect daily postings. I am a busy person who comes home with inch thick homework stacks. I will probably update on weekends, so don't stop (believing, baha) reading._

_A little OOC, because, let's face it, nobody will ever get the characters perfect. But I don't want Bella always in gloom and despair, so there will be some really OOC moments._

_A special thanks to __**RLD Flame-point Callie-co**__ for writing to me. I feel like an overexcited puppy talking to you like the way I have, but I am so happy I found a person who likes me! Ahh. But I will never tell you to buzz off… Lol._

_Uhm, if I posted this story with University of Washington on it, I really want to change it to Stephen F. Austin Univ. Sorry… Just thought I'd post it._

_I'm probably going to have another long AN at the end, so don't think I'm done!_

_Let's get on with it..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and was on… The floor. But the question was, whose floor was it? I felt like laughing when I realized that it was probably my floor since what had happened earlier couldn't be real. So I opened my eyes expecting to see my posters of Greenday and MCR on the ceiling, and what I saw almost made me crap my pants.

Edward.

_But, that's just not possible_, my mind told me. _Just can't be,_ my sanity screamed at me.

So I closed my eyes and rolled over to my stomach. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

"Bella?" I heard a velvety smooth voice say.

"Not happening, NOT happening. Not freaking happening," I muttered to myself. But then, it very well could be possible. They could have been waiting, and then went to college. They may have already been here. Nobody from Forks would have gone here, it's too far away. I mean, a university in Texas? That's like 1,000 miles** (AN- I really don't know or care if the distance is right)** away! So, in all reality, perfectly possible.

But wouldn't have Alice seen this? Maybe she planned it. Or maybe she didn't see it, and I should just face the archangel behind me, and stop with all of the normal thinking. Since when was having a vampire in the same room with you normal?

I pushed myself up off the floor and stood up. Slowly I turned around and saw that… I was alone. What the crap? Wasn't Edward there, like, two seconds ago? What now?

Go see Alice. I don't even think I thought that, I think I heard it. But, in any case, it seemed like a good idea. Anyway, she said she'd see me soon. I looked around, curious to find out where I was, and saw that I was in a room filled with clothes, shoes, and books. So, I was in Alice and Jasper's room. But the problem is where to find Alice?

I really did not feel like trying to find her, so I called, "Alice?"

About .2 seconds later, she was in the room with a giant smile on her face, but the saddest expression in her eyes. "Hey, Bella." She smiled, but I could tell every part of it was fake, like she was too sad to smile correctly.

But that didn't stop me from running up to hug her. And I slammed into her without thinking. She was still hard, and a little cold. But I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her and said, "I missed you, Alice."

She hesitated for about a half of a second, and then she wrapped her arms tightly around me. "I missed you too, Bella. It's been way too long." She pulled away and looked at me. "But I told you I would see you soon, didn't I?" She had a real smile on her face at this point, and I couldn't help but smile back. "It has." I felt a familiar stinging at my eyes, and then I sighed.

"Bella? You okay?" Alice's voice sounded concerned. I looked down to see her reaching up to touch my face, and then I realized that it was wet. "Yeah, Alice, I'm okay. I'm just so happy. I haven't seen all of you for about 3 years and then…"I was crying too much to continue, and Alice pulled me over to a soft pile of clothes to sit on. I leaned over and cried on her shoulder.

This was just too much. First losing Edward, then Mike…

OH CRAP!

Wedding planner!! Mrs. Schlotzky would definitely be upset by now. I couldn't just, not show up. How rude that would be.

I pulled myself away from Alice and wiped my face. I drew a shuddering breath and asked, "Alice, what happened?

"Well, you see…"

------------------------------------------------------------

_And yes, I am going to stop there. And I'm going to keep doing it until people review for me. Because I think it's kind of rude to not review, but to put me in story alerts; and also because I can't think of what Alice is going to say. I'll put another chapter up tomorrow, probably. So… It's really cold down here is SE Texas, and my fingers are about to turn blue and fall off. _

_Random fact of the day: the only letter to not appear on the periodic table of elements is J._

_And this one is because I didn't put one on the first chapter because I forgot:_ _The numbers '172' can be found on the back of the U.S. $5 dollar bill in the bushes at the base of the Lincoln Memorial._

_I have a website where I got these, and I thought they were pretty cool. So for every chapter, and new random fact!_

_HAVE AN NICE WEEKEND!!_

_-twitterfortwilight616_


	3. I Wanna Know What Love is

**Disclaimer:  
Me: Do not think for one second that I own Twilight or in any way are afflicted with her writing.  
Anything else you want, Stephenie Meyer?  
Stephenie: One more thing. Slap yourself on the head twice and say you're not a good writer.  
Me:*grumbling and hitting herself on the head*I'm not a good writer.  
Stephenie: Thank you.**

_People. It makes me sad when you don't review. :( See? I'm frowning! Help fix the problem. I might have to turn into one of the dragon headed people who won't update until they get reviews! Don't torture yourself._

_**RLD Flame-point Callie-co, **__I love you. You're the best person ever, and just yeah. I officially announce to the public that you became my best friend! Lol. You make me want to scream with your talking, and I can't for the life of me figure out why. It's the good kind of scream, though._

_Sorry for any confusion, I meant to say it somewhere; this is set right on page 77 of New Moon when Edward leaves. Nothing about Eclipse or Breaking Dawn applies. Except for one thing in Breaking Dawn, and that's going to be WAAAAAY later._

_I'm writing the last chapter in Edward's POV. Or what little of it there was of them together. Mostly I'm going to cover what really happened, what is FAKE, and how to tell the difference between them. I'm mostly going to write BPOV, but every now and then you might want to have Eddie's opinion, right?_

_Song for the chapter: I wanna know what Love Is by Forigner. Dunno why, but it inspired alot of this chapter!_

_Until the AN at the bottom,_

_Let's get it on…_

Stephen F. Austin University? I can't believe that Carlisle was actually serious that we were going to be moving, to Texas of all places. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the place, I'm sure it's wonderful, but the sun? I was about to suggest somewhere else, when Carlisle was saying, "I know it will be hard, but we are staying for only a year, and the money is very good for the position they're offering."

So, later that week, we were all in Honeysuckle courts,

I think that the sun shines at least a little every day. But we were taking night classes, and Carlisle taking night shifts at the hospital, so the sun wasn't unavoidable, just impossible to escape during the day.

Today, there was cloud coverage from now until 2:30 in the afternoon, and it was 9:30 right now. So it's the perfect time to be moving, eh?

First we started with Alice's room, since she had the most stuff. It took about a half an hour to get all 20 stacks of clothes out of her moving truck (yes, we actually needed a truck for her clothes alone), and then the rest took about an hour and a half, because we couldn't just move couches and televisions by ourselves. Humans can't exactly do that…

_Crash_.

Well, I know that sounded like a car crashing, I went outside to see Emmett and Jasper jogging up to a beautiful new car._ Too_ _bad that it had to die a horrible death_, I thought. Maybe Emmett and Jasper need a hand…

I ran human speed over to the car and saw that Emmett and Jasper were frozen solid, like statues. I mean, even their eyes weren't moving. Just as still as a vampire could be.

"Guys," I said, stopping behind them, "What's the problem? Shouldn't we see if the driver's hurt? I mean…" I pushed past them, and what I saw scared me; very greatly. The very one that I left, my Bella, was lying across the passenger and driver sides of the car, unconscious.

I forgot everything. I forgot that she probably hates me. I forgot that my name was Edward Cullen, and that I was the worst and vilest person on the planet. I forgot that Emmett and Jasper were standing behind me, and I forgot that any human could have been watching. All I knew was Bella, that she was in trouble, and that I had to save her.

I bent over and picked her up, and then I remembered that her scent was the most appealing to me, and I forgot about that also, I guess. The next thing I knew I was about to bite into her neck when Alice came out of the apartment screaming, "NO, EDWARD! Jasper, Emmett, STOP HIM!"

I was thrown back against a fence, broke through the fence, and snapped a tree in half, hit a wall, and then hit another tree. By the time the force that hit me wore down, I was half a mile away in an apartment somewhere. Good thing it was empty. I fixed the wall and ran back to the house and sat on the floor in my room.

What was I doing? That was Bella! My reason for existence, the reason I left was so I could protect her from me, and here I was about to kill her. All those years would have been wasted…

Then I saw Alice make a decision.

I stood up and yelled Alice's name. I thought it sounded menacing. But Alice was laughing her tinkling laugh, so something wasn't right. I meant business when I wanted to, and she wouldn't have laughed if I said her name like this any other time. "Yes?" She asked, still laughing. Then she must have seen what I decided to tell her, and she looked like someone had kicked her puppy. "Edward, please don't…"

"What is that? What was that with you deciding to tell her she ran into a wall and can't go anywhere? That she has head trauma? She deserves to be able to leave if she wants too! We can't push this..."

Alice stamped her petite foot on the tile, looked up at me, and said, "Look what will happen, Edward! She will kill herself if I let her leave. Do you WANT that to happen? She's suicidal, Edward. Not stable."

What? Not suicidal. She can't be… I tried a different route, trying to stop her still, even though I knew I was losing. "But you can just tell her that you want her to stay. You know she will." Sometimes she pushes it too far. Bella's probably going to be scared out of her mind if Alice tells her this. Telling her she can't leave...

"She would have just killed herself here. Nobody could have stopped her, even if we wanted to. She knows how to escape me seeing her, so I wouldn't have seen it until it was too late. Every scenario was death. You know that, you see it. Why won't you just stop and listen to me?! I'm right!" She huffed, planting her arms across her chest tightly.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just needed to see Bella. I left Alice in my room and ran to where Bella was. Just as I was entering Alice's room, I saw Bella open her eyes.

I ran over to her as fast as I could and knelt down next to her just in time for her to see me in front of her. "Bella?" I whispered.

She closed her eyes and rolled over. What? Didn't she want to see me? Wait, no she probably doesn't. I decided to leave when she started saying, "Not happening, not happening…" I hid in the closet of Alice's room and waited for the conversation to begin between Alice and Bella. Bella, my only love…

_Random fact of the day: __The 57 on Heinz ketchup bottles represents the number of varieties of pickles the company once had._

_Special thinks to RLD(__**RLD Flame-point Callie-co,) **__for all your PM's. And also to Alice Cullen620, YOU ROCK!_

_Until next chapter,_

_Twitterfortwilight616_


	4. We Are Broken

**Disclaimer: Say it!!  
Me: Say what? *whistles innocently*  
Disclaimer: Fine. I'll say it. She doesn't own Twilight.  
Me: Must you ruin EVERYTHING??  
Disclaimer: It's muh job.**

_I wanna say that if the zombie apocalypse ever comes back, *wipes forehead with back of her hand dramatically* that I'll still find a way to write the story in the afterlife._

_I apologize profusely for not updating. I have no excuse, so please just accept my apology._

_I have something important thing to say. I see since a bunch of people read this story that it would be an AWESOME witnessing opportunity if I shared some things with you all! This weekend I went to an awesome PlanetShakers concert and youth conference! That is a Christian band, and they have the greatest songs in the history of forever! Listen to their songs and think of Jesus._

_BPOV till I indicate otherwise._

_I have … syndrome, GOD HELP ME! You will be seeing a lot of … on the chapter._

_Ah, enough rambling,_

_And God said let's get in on, so we got it on…_

"Well, you see, I dunno if I am the one who can really tell you what happened. And if my Airhead of a big brother is listening instead of marveling how big my closet it, he'll come out here." What?

She smirked, and then turned around to face the closet door. After about a minute, she started counting down from 10.

_Ten…_

My heart started pounding. Of course I knew who it was, anyone would have. Edward was hiding in the closet? Well, that explains how he disappeared. He hid in the closet. But why? Was I that repulsive to him that he couldn't be in the same room as me? **(AN: Sorry for any misspelling, I just discovered the Cha Cha Slide, and I'm dancing.) **

_Nine…_

My heart was in frenzies palpitations as I tried to explain to myself that he left me, I wasn't supposed to react like this. Alas, no dice. My heart was trying to tell me I loved him, and however true this might be, I needed to put on a straight face and pretend that these were old friends that I was being reunited with.

_Eight…_

I couldn't believe this! The suspense was driving me nuts, so I said, "SevensixfivefourthreetwoonecomeoutEdward!" Alice laughed. Hard.

I looked over innocently and said, "What?"

She just looked over and said, "Nothing. Just I wouldn't have guessed you as a person that would do that. Oh well." Then she left. Actually left. O…Kay?

Then the closet door opened, and I'll tell you the truth, I wasn't really expecting him to come out of the closet. I thought Alice was lying. But nevertheless, there he was, Adonis in all his glory. He was trying to smile, but it wasn't reaching his eyes. And that made me sad. Why wouldn't the angel smile? I frowned, trying to get a response. But that just made him frown, too. Well.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Why was everyone asking me if I was okay? It wasn't like I got in a car wreck, was it? Then it all came back to me. Seeing the eyes, crashing, freaking out, and then passing out. Oh God, so this meant that my car was wrecked.

"Oh fiddlesticks…" I was still looking at Edward so I got to see the confusion and amusement flicker across his face, finally settling on amazement. Amazement? Oh yeah, he can't read my mind. Duh, Bella. Well, now what? Now that I knew what happened, nobody had to explain what happened to me. But then remembering that Edward, the guy that has viciously killed vampires and played with mountain lions like pets was hiding in a closet, everything wasn't as simply explained as a car crashing. And I wasn't completely stupid, he wasn't acting himself.

I sighed and plopped down on the floor and said, "Okay, on with it. What happened? I mean, I know what happened as far as me almost killing myself crashing my car, but what else is up? You aren't yourself, Mr. Cullen." He looked stunned that I had actually said all that, and then sighed and sat down next to me.

"Well, what happened was that when I left," He paused and took a deep breath. "When I left, it tore me apart. I couldn't go on without you Bella. It made me mentally ill, and I became a corpse (HAHHAHHAHHHAHHAAHHAHA No Pun Intended) with no life. My reason for continuing vanished with you Bella. Now, sitting here with you, it feels like nothing ever changed. I still love you Bella, don't forget that."

Whoa whoa whoa. WHAT!??!?! Okay, _**not**_ the explanation I was expecting. I was expecting a simple nothing, and that would be it. I didn't see how he just said all that, either. So I decided to have a little payback. I knew it would kill me, but I couldn't resist. After all the hell he put me though, he needed someone to stick it to him.

"I am dreaming. I must be. Where do you come from, being all happy go-lucky and saying crap like that? Okay, no. That's not it." I jumped up and pointed a finger at him, shaking my head. "You left me, I cried myself to sleep for _months_ and turned to a zombie almost, and now when I'm a fraction normal again, you come and tell me that you love me? I'm not falling for it. I think this is all something that you enjoy doing, pretending to love me and then leave. I do not believe it."

I turned around and walked out the door to see all the Cullen family sitting in the living room trying to look busy. I looked over at alive and asked her, "Will you drive me home, Alice? There's nothing keeping me here, and I want to leave." Now that was sure to hit him, if nothing else.

She looked at me and said, "Sure, Bella. Whatever you want." She turned to Jasper and talked vampire speed for about half a minute and then walked with me out the door, making sure to grab her keys on the way out.

We were pulled up in front of my house when Alice leaned over the seat and said, "I know that my brother does love you. But I see why you are doing this, and I won't tell." Then she gave me a hug. I pulled away and said, "Yeah, thanks Alice."

**(So tempting to stop, but no. I don't want to. Feel lucky.)**

I hopped out of the car and ran up to the steps of my apartment, looking back to see her already gone. And for some reason, that bugged me. Even though they all hurt me, I still loved them. All of them. So when she left so quickly, it made me feel alone all over again. So I did what I always did when I wanted to get my mind off things. I cleaned and danced to music. I know, clean? But I loved music.

I plugged my iPod into **(whatever you call them, since I don't have an iPod, I'll just use speakers till someone points me in the right direction)** the speakers, and lost myself in the music. I was in the kitchen singing The Sharpest Lives, scrubbing away last night's dinner when there was a knock on the front door.

_Well now, who is this,_ I thought.

I rinsed my hands and opened the door to see Mike on the front step, swaying ever so slightly from side to side. _Oh no, not now. I don't need this,_ I thought. I tried to close the door and lock it, but then he walked (well, almost fell) forward and pushed the door wide open.

He's been doing this a lot. Usually he just goes home after watching TV and nothing happens, but my intuition sensed he was going to go farther today.

"Now babe, don't be like that," He slurred. "Don't you want to have some fun? I do…" He pushed me onto the couch and started to kiss me, but I pushed him off and said, "Michael Newton, go home. I don't want to be around you when you're like this."

He raised his hand and was about to make contact with my face when I heard my front door slammed open and I saw Edward and Emmett standing there, looking very pissed, if I do say so myself.

Edward came over and pulled me into his arms and said, "Bella, I really am sorry. Could you ever try to forgive me?" Well, let's see. Not forgive him and be miserable for the rest of my life, or forgive him and have him to myself for forever. I melted against him and said, "I don't think there was ever anything to forgive." I pulled back a little bit and saw my favorite smile pull itself across his lips.

Then I remembered that Emmett was here, and I looked over to see that Emmett was standing over Mike who looked about ready to pee his pants.

"Emmett, let him go." I said trying to hold back a laugh. Emmett just had that effect on people.

I felt lighter now that I said those words that put everything back again. It was like Edward said; nothing had changed now that I was around the people I loved.

"Aww, Bella. Please?"

"No." I smiled. "But, you can escort him back to his house, if you know what I mean." He looked up and almost looked like he would explode from happiness.

"My pleasure, Come on, Mikey." Emmett picked Mike up by his shirt collar and was gone in the blink of an eye. I then heard screaming. I smiled.

"Bella," I head his honey smooth voice call me. I looked up to see him leaning into me and I closed my eyes and leaned up to touch his lips to mine.

Everything was normal again.

_Interesting fact:_ _If you have 3 quarters, 4 dimes, and 4 pennies, you have $1.19._

_Love anyone who reviews, and I didn't run this through my Beta, I wanted to get this out! I was thinking of you._

_Tft616._


	5. You Don't Eat Meat

**Disclaimer: Hmm, do you feel better now?  
Me: Why?  
Disclaimer: Well, I just thought that you have gotten over your 'I'm Stephenie Meyer' Phase.  
Me: Oh, yeah…**

_Hmm, maybe that will make someone laugh. If it made you laugh raise your hand! Oh wait, I can't see you. Hahaha._

_Stupid local cable company knocked down our cable line for internet and I was without for about 2 weeks! So, I would have updated, and I had it ready like a week ago, so blame the Jasper – Newton Co. Hahaha it has Newton in it! Must be evil!_

_And God said let's get it on, so we got it on…  
_

And everything was normal.

Until the next few seconds that is. I paused to think, and then I remembered I was mad at this guy. And why did I say there was absolutely nothing to forgive? There was ice water in, well, you know, if there wasn't anything to forgive!

But then, was I really thinking straight when I thought I could live without Edward, the reason for my existence, the guy who could cook perfect eggs**(Ok, I know that is in BD, and we're in NM, but I want him to cook eggs, so he will, dang it!)** …Could I really live without him? The answer… Not really.

_**(TIME LAPSE OF, OH, ONE MONTH!)**_

Okay, I will never know how I lived all of those years without Edward. I mean, he is just the other half of my soul. But there was still something bothering me. It was the ring. His ring. I hated to keep it, but I couldn't just sell it. It was too hard, even though I've seen what my life would have been like with him; he was still a human being** (barely) **and he deserved what was his. So that was why, right now, I was in my car (fresh from the repair place) driving over to his house, with Edward in the passenger seat. It took some convincing on my part that I wouldn't wreck it, but he finally gave in and sat in the passenger seat. I think he's in love with my car…

"Love, are you sure you want to do this? I mean if you wanted too, I could have just run by and…" He paused a little too long here, "given it to him." He had the most adorable face when he said it. I laughed.

"No, Edward, I have to do this. To me, it won't be finished until I say goodbye, give him what he deserves." Like a punch in the face… No, Bella. Civilized. Kill 'em with kindness.

We were already there, so I reached over and gave Edward a kiss that would give him something to think about while I went inside, and opened the door. I looked back and saw him with a small smile on his face, so, content with myself, I got completely out of the car, and was about to reach the door when I smelled something funny. Well, okay? Not that unusual, knowing Mike. He was probably attempting to cook again. Stifling a laugh, I went up to the door and knocked three times.

The door was thrown open, and hit me in the face.

I barely felt myself fall into Edward's arms, and then everything went black.

_I AM SO SORRY! I was SO going to update two weeks ago, but no internet._

_But get this, the name of the people who was responsible for the power outage was Newton! So it's all Newton's fault! Hahahahha._

_That was your interesting fact._

_And I will not be changing my name anymore. I'm content with this one._

_Twilighter616_


	6. Not one yet, it' a surprise!

_Newton, I'ma kill you dead._

_He made my poor Bella be cyber-unconscious for about 3 days so I couldn't write! And then, I just got plain lazy. But, anyway. Kill, KILL! KILL THE NEWTON!_

_SO, here's the chap. I am going waaaaaaaay ooc on this chapter, cause wouldn't you be pissed if you had so much happen to you over the last, about, two hours? Read and see…._

_The song is: We are Broken, Paramore. Then, if you need another one: Boston, Augustana._

:)

_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
And with my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this…_

I woke up, and you know what, this is really starting to piss me off that I can't see the faces of My Chem and Greenday! I mean, wtf, mofo! Somebody better explain to me what's happening… Last thing I remember is that I was driving along to school in Forks, the dreary little town that my father dearest calls home, and then it gets fuzzy. It was like a person who was legally blind without their glasses that had their glasses stepped on. I couldn't see anything clearly, but if I really focused, I could make out certain shapes.

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

I remember this man, if you could say man, he was always fast, he looked in pain at several occasions, and it saddened me that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see his face. By the way I could make it; he must have been in a school assignment with me, because he always was with me. Who was I, Bella Swan, to have a boyfriend?

But that wouldn't make sense. He was with me all of the time, and school projects don't last this long…

_Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

And then, another thing, there was this girl, pixie like, that always had a smile on her face. And sometimes all three of us – The guy, the pixie, and I- were together. Now, this just made so sense. The part of me that I hoped was still sane made me want to go see Charlie.

But, where am I, and how do I get to Charlie? I sat up and I was in a tastefully decorated room with mountains of video games everywhere, and there was a muscular was sitting on the floor with a game controller in his hands, staring concentratedly at the television. Death threats and guns firing issued from the television, and every time the sound would pause, the man would have a smile on his face, like he won.

He didn't even look my direction, and though I had made no audible sound he said, "Hey Squirt, it seems you're finally up! Banged your head pretty hard, earlier. Though I guess that wasn't your fault, was it? Hey, how about you join me in a game of Grand Theft Auto? We can go kill the unsuspecting townsfolk, Hahaha."

Ok one, who is this; two, what is this about me and hitting my head; and three, why am I here, and not in my room? So, dumbfounded, I did what any logical person would do, and I asked, "Where am I?" I sounded like one of those people on the television that was waking up from a coma.

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, you're in me and Rose's room, Bells! So come on, come steal some cars with me!" Ok, Rose? And what is he talking about, play video games with him? I don't even know his name! "Okay, what are you talking about? And, who are you and what am I doing here?"

He dropped the controller and looked at me like I was crazy. We sat here looking at each other, him looking for any sign of my lying, me looking for answers, when suddenly, he just vanished. Gone, like he wasn't there to begin with.

He came back two seconds later towing the little pixie girl that I remembered, and then he said, "I didn't break her, I swear Alice! She honestly doesn't know who I am!" She just gave him a look that could kill and walked over to me. "Bella," she called softly. "Bella, honey, it's Alice. I'm your best friend, remember?" She honestly looked like she could crap her pants, like she was over her head in this, and was going to be in trouble if she didn't get this situation fixed. Who WERE these people?

I jumped up and pointed my finger at this 'Alice', and then alternated between her and the big guy. "I wanna know where I am, who _you_ are (pointing at (Emmett)), and why I'm here. I need to get home to see Ch- My dad, and he's probably told my mom, so I need to call her, too…" I trailed off rumbling and occasionally muttering something like, "thugs…" or "kidnapping…" and it was only when I decided maybe I could make a break for it, Alice grabbed my hand and hissed. "No you don't. You're not going anywhere.

I jumped back from the cold contact and looked at her and saw that, even though it was almost dead winter here in Forks, Alice was wearing Sandals and a yellow summer dress that had a large black belt in the middle, but otherwise flowed freely down to her knees. She had on silver sequin flats, and a silver headband that made her hair poof up more in the back, and her hair was already sticking up in every direction. How could she have known that I was going to run? All I had done was decided I would look for a way out.

She looked hurt for a moment, then quickly composed her face, looked over at the big guy, (who I now dub Teddy bear, cause I'm tired of calling him guy) and said, "Emmett, meet me outside. And you," She looked over at me. "You are going to stay in here, and please try not to escape. I'd rather not have to lock that door over there." She pointed her slender finger over to the door that I assumed led to the hallway, or however you get out of here. She then spun on her heel and left.

I could've sworn I heard a small click, and then sharp footsteps walking away.

I didn't want to think about what just happened, it would just scare the crap out of me like abnormal situations like these do, so, instead I started looking around.

The walls which kept me confined were painted beige with black trimming, and there were wrought iron carvings all over the walls(you know, the cheap things at Wal-Mart you hang up with double sided tape that makes any place look fancy), and three doors, on bathroom, one closet and the one that Alice just disappeared behind. [I might wanna mention here, this is Rosalie and Emmett's room:D The reason Bella's here is because this is the only room for a bed;) ]

There was an entertainment center against the wall to my right that had a large plasma screen television, along with row after row of DVD's and game disks. There was also every type of game console that you could imagine, an Xbox 360, a plain Xbox, Xbox 360 Elite, a Wii, PS3, PS2, the original Playstation, and even a few other old consoles that had the things where you had to beat it against a wall to get it running.(You know, the ones that were grey and had the lines all over them, you had to blow in it and then hit it once, jam the card in there, pray and do a tribal dance around it, and then it worked, and even then it froze half the time.)

I went and explored, and the bathroom had every kind of beauty product you can imagine, and about five jumbo-sized make up bags were on the cabinet, bulging in every direction that looked like the zipper was in danger of bursting. The theme was palm trees and sand, and everything from towels to little paintings on the wall was green and brown, and I counted at least 15 palm trees.

Then I opened the second door, and what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks.

It was a fricking mall, but without the multiple shirts that were the same, but different sized. Rack after rack after rack was jam packed with clothes, and some were against the wall and had to have support beams drilled into place because the weight was too much. All I could do was run my hands over the fabric and marvel at how much this would have cost. Then I noticed a small box in the very corner of the room, and me being the curious one went to investigate.

It was a simple cardboard box, worn down and losing its shape from it being handled roughly, I imagined. Slowly I lifted the lid and what I found was totally the most anti climatic thing twilighter616 has ever written. (IT WAS EMPTY! Ha-ha no.) It was filled to the brim with letters, all written in an elegant flowing script. But what caught my attention was the fact that they were all addressed To Bella, and signed Rosalie at the bottom. I started reading the first one, which was kind of short compared to the others.

I skimmed through it and found the words Vampire, Human, Edward, for the best, and the weirdest thing that I read was,' …_I don't honestly believe that I could be sorry. I feel remorse, but that's for me acting the way I did...'_

Okay, what? But I didn't have time to read, because the next thing I knew, I was being taken by the arms and roughly being put back on the bed. I looked up, surprised, and saw…

_Dude!_

_Long chapter :D_

_Happy new year, tell me how you racked up for Christmas:)_

_Random fact: The most money ever paid for a cow in an auction was $1.3 million. That, must have been one really cool cow. I would so be pissed if I bought it and it turned out to have mad cow disease… Hahaha._

_The first two reviews I get with suggestions on who it is, and anything you want, special appearances, anything, and I'm gonna put it!_

_Remember, I do reply to reviews, and so yeah!_

_:D twilighter616_


	7. AUTHOR NOTE!

Uhh, I think that I'm going to put this story on hiatus for a little while. Just saying… I have a bunch of crud to take care of right now, not to mention that I have Orchestra this weekend, and I think that it would just be better for me to quit while I'm ahead. If that makes sense. Well, there you go.


End file.
